


阳光

by styx



Category: Legion (2010)
Genre: Apocalypse, F/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-17
Updated: 2012-12-17
Packaged: 2017-11-21 09:12:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/596010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/styx/pseuds/styx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>她给他取名叫迈克尔•罗伯特，不过她和吉普都唤他罗比。</p>
            </blockquote>





	阳光

**Author's Note:**

标题：阳光（《sunlight》）  
  
原作：tigriswolf  
  
翻译：styx  
  
原文地址：<http://tigriswolf.livejournal.com/423498.html>  
或：[http://archiveofourown.org/works/250952](250952)  
  
衍生派别：电影《基督再临》（《Legion》，又译《天间叛徒》、《暗黑天使》等）  
  
配对：吉普•汉森（卢卡斯•布莱克）/查理（阿德琳妮•帕里奇），（单向的）米迦勒（保罗•贝塔尼）/吉普  
  
等级：PG  
  
警告：未来！文。  
  
弃权申明：非我角色。  


  
◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆  
  
  
 **阳光**  
  
原著：tigriswolf  
  
  
◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆

  
  
  
  
她给他取名叫迈克尔•罗伯特，不过她和吉普都唤他罗比。他们从不在一个地方久待，并且俩人都学会了如何瞄准，应对后座力，毫不犹豫的开枪。他们承担不起生手式的错误，不是在这个新世界中。  
  
米迦勒时不时露一次面，解救他们仨，分享些个晦涩难明的贤明智慧之建议，然后离开。他的目光流连过吉普，他不碰罗比，他告诉查理她必须坚强。  
  
“那么，什么？”有那么一晚她问道，蜷身在吉普身畔，罗比被环抱在她怀中。米迦勒是位守望者，坚忍而沉默，吉普唯一信任可以守望查理和罗比的，他唯一会于其身畔沉睡的。“我是莎拉而我的儿子是约翰•康纳？”  
  
“不，”他静静的说，眼望地平线，翅翼舒展。“你是查理而他是漫长、黑暗的甬道尽头的光明。”  
  
她冷嗤一声，笑了，带着一丝苦涩与疯狂。“为什么是我，米迦勒？我……什么也不是。”  
  
他转身面对她，目光骇人的专注，为月光——和星光所照亮。“你并非什么也不是，沙琳。你将学习，成长，锤炼我与上帝在你身上所看到的力量。你将教会你的儿子一切，保护他安全，引导他走向光明，好让他能引导世界。”  
  
“而吉普？”她问，会上他的眼睛。  
  
米迦勒转开了目光。“吉普会帮助你，”他说。  
  
查理点点头，知道他的意思是她会成功，因为有吉普守卫在她身后，守护在她身旁。  
  
  
  


~完~


End file.
